


Thank You For Loving Me

by Hcterror



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Boyfriends, Day 2, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Zason Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hcterror/pseuds/Hcterror
Summary: Zack decides to make breakfast for Jason.This drabble is for the day 2 of the Zason Week.





	Thank You For Loving Me

It was the crack of dawn when Zack woke up, carefully untangling himself from Jason, so he could grab his clothes and walk out of the room. They had been having an on and off affair for a while, but on the previous night the Red Ranger proposed going steady. That offer made him both happy and worried. He had never been on a relationship before, so he had no idea if he would be any good at it. Zack didn’t want to disappoint Jason. Those thoughts, along with the pros and cons of getting in a relationship with his best friend ate him up all night. At some point he considered calling his mother to ask for her opinion but he figured she would just call him an idiot and remind him of how long he has been in love with Jason for. 

Usually when he got up at that time it was to leave the house, so he wouldn’t delude himself with the idea that what they had was a lasting thing. This time, however, he wanted to do something for Jason, show his gratitude. Strolling into the kitchen, he put on the apron he saw hanging there and then proceeded to open all the cabinets in search of ingredients and ideas on what to make. In the end he went with the basic, fried eggs, bacon, natural orange juice, toast and pancakes. 

Making breakfast for Jason took Zack the best part of an hour, but in the end he was proud of his work. He had the food aesthetically placed in a few plates, the juice in a jar and glasses for both of them. All placed on a tray. After making sure nothing was missing, he carefully made his way back upstairs.

Jason was still asleep when Zack entered the bedroom, so the Black Ranger set the tray down on the nightstand. He slowly opened the windows, allowing sunlight into the room and then slid back into the bed, snuggling against his best friend –boyfriend–, he was not sure yet which one of the two he could use. “Wakey, wakey, Boss Man!” He whispered gently, pressing a kiss to the shell of the Red Ranger’s ear. The response came almost immediately. “Just five more minutes, babe.” That word had Zack’s heart doing a somersault and he almost felt compelled to grant the blond’s wish, but then all the work he had with making him breakfast would go to waste. Standing up without a word, he walked to the nightstand and grabbed the tray. “I made you something, Red.” That seemed to do the trick, because Jason stretched his limbs and sat up, slowly opening his eyes. The sight before him made him smile broadly, making his cheeks hurt in the process. “Thank you, babe!” With the tray placed on the mattress, Jason pulled Zack into a small chaste kiss. “You’re already an awesome boyfriend.” At that Zack only smiled. He had the answer to his question now.


End file.
